This invention relates to an insulating board of composite material designed to be used as a structural member in the construction industry, and comprising a rigid plastics foam core having particularly low thermal conductivity, reinforced by a metal framework and covered on at least one of its faces by a perlite board.
The invention is used in the construction of industrial buildings, commercial buildings, new apartments or private houses, and in renovation work.